· Hasta nunca, Sasuke ·
by Melancholic.Chain
Summary: Después de conseguir estar a tu lado... Lo único que tengo es el infierno en el paraíso que alguna vez soñé... Sasu x Saku x Naru. Sakura le deja una carta a Sasuke, & vaya carta de despedida. ¡Entra!


.

**H**aruno **S**akura & **U**chiha **S**asuke

.

.  
.

**Q**uerido Sasuke.

Cuando leas esto, caerás en que yo ya no estoy aquí.

¿Por qué? Te preguntarás & seguramente irás a prisa a nuestra habitación dónde encontrarás la cama llena de soledad. La respuesta es fácil.

_Se agotó el amor._

¿Cómo puede pasar eso? Es decir. ¿Cómo debería suceder? ¿El amor se acaba como un puñado arena? ¿Cómo el agua de un lago en sequía? Quién sabe. No es algo alcanzable al tacto, pero si a mi raciocinio. Simplemente: Se acabó.

Las noches eran tortuosas, confesaré. El silencio era cruel cuando compartía la hora del almuerzo a tu lado, el día era mi único momento de liberación. Una libertad tan solitaria & pesada…

_¿Qué éramos? ¿Pareja?_

Muchas veces lo pensé & me perturbó saberme tuya bajo un papel, mi esposo. Sólo eso, no amigo, no amante, no confidente, no nada. Tú siempre en silencio, leyendo o entrenando & cuando creía que había una esperanza, resulta que estabas muy cansado por el trabajo

_¿Te preguntaste si yo estaba cansada de ti? Sé que no._

Sí, a tus ojos yo era esa niña enamorada de hace años ¿No? La que siempre estaría para ti, la que nunca perdió la esperanza en encontrarte, en comprenderte…

_Siempre supe que no eras lo que Yo pensaba, & aún así… Te amaba._

Finalmente conseguí estar a tu lado ¿Por qué aceptaste? Ah sí, restaurar tu clan… Todo era un plan trazado en tu mente.

_Como siempre._

No había un día en el que no deseara ser tuya, dí la espalda a quienes siempre estuvieron para sostener mi mano en tu ausencia, & vaya que son generosos, aún lo hacen… Porque saben que sigues ausente.

_Tan cerca & tan lejos._

Las caricias que me dabas quemaban hasta causar estragos internos, & no precisamente pasionales, no. Era un momento en el que prefería perder mi mente en recuerdos de mi niñez, mis amigos, las misiones, o mejor aún, en la lista de despensa de la semana. Mientras mi cuerpo iba como tú lo querías, mientras tus besos secos & nada sensuales se colaban en mi cuello. Bueno… Eso sólo era unos minutos, no me puedo quejar, gracias al cielo, nuestra rutina sexual era muy breve ahora.

Desvestirnos.  
Unos cuantos besos.  
Caricias impudorosas.  
& finalmente, un rato de sexo común & corriente.  
Luego dormir.

Nunca te quise comprender, me negué a ver lo que realmente eras, lo que habías elegido ser, yo veía lo que quería ver, que estúpida ¿No? Todos lo sabían, él… Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, sí, Naruto. El día que me fui a tu lado él trató de detenerme, no, esto no lo sabes, te lo confesaré hoy…

_"Yo te amo… Sakura"_

Sí, con lágrimas en los ojos & la quijada quebrada él me confesó algo que yo ya sabía, siempre egoísta yo. Es un eco que siempre se ha colado en mi mente, incluso estando contigo, he palpado a Naruto en tu cuerpo & no, no pienses mal, nunca he estado con él; es irónico el como he tocado el infierno donde se supone yo veía mi paraíso, siempre has creído que estaré ahí siempre, no te culpo, yo misma hice que todos vieran eso de mi, la pobre Sakura enamorada.

Pero no más, me cansé, sí, tengo que ser honesta, me cansé de llevar en mis hombros la carga de querer cambiarte, la misión de hacerte ver lo maravilloso que se sentía ser amado, pensé que con eso ablandaría tu corazón, mucha ingenuidad de mi parte ¿No lo crees?, me cansé de verte siempre la misma expresión, de tus palabras secas & de todo tú… Me hastíe de dar tanto & recibir nada, era una lucha en la que el fracaso ya estaba predestinado.

Hoy me voy Sasuke, hoy por fin he visto más allá de mis buenas intensiones, de mi fe & mi estúpido amor que durante éste tiempo a tu lado pude definir como: Simple anhelo, sí, anhelo ¿A qué? A que fueras el Sasuke del que me enamoré, pero ese amor estaba muerto desde hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera puedo sentir eso que llaman "Costumbre" Tampoco te odio ¿Qué sentido tendría?…

_Ninguno._

Tu vida ha estado basada en traiciones, en venganza & tus obsesiones, ¿Te estoy traicionando?

Tal vez, & no me pesa, quizá esto no te importe, total, tú quieres a nadie, o eso quieres forzarte a creer, pero no olvides que eres humano & es algo con lo que los Ninjas tenemos que cargar, una realidad que nos rebasa, & tú no has podido superar siquiera.

Como da vueltas la vida Sasuke, tú me buscaste, me llevaste a tu lado… & ahora soy yo quien da la media vuelta & se va, mi lugar está en Konoha, & mi corazón también… ¿Con quién?

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Te agradeceré por el Sasuke que fuiste hace años, por las vivencias que pudimos compartir, pero más que nada, por abrirme los ojos & mostrarme el camino que debo seguir, con quienes debo estar. & no, no he llorado más, no me satisface que todo esto haya pasado para poder ver más allá, pero no volveré a llorar, aprendí que no se puede recuperar a alguien que ya no existe.

Me quedaré con el "Gracias" Que me diste el día que partiste de Konoha, lo único sincero que has podido decirme, lo guardaré como un tesoro de lo que alguna vez fuimos: El equipo 7.

Es un Adiós Sasuke. Nos me busques, aunque dudo que lo hagas… & si lo haces, estaré con él.  
Se feliz, si es que aún puedes hacerlo.

Hasta nunca, Sasuke.

* * *

_**E**__l amor es la más fuerte de las pasiones, porque ataca al mismo tiempo a la cabeza, al cuerpo y al corazón._

* * *

_Omgs~ Andaba inspirada, encontré éste fic que apenas había escrito unas cuantas líneas hace como un año x'D & por fin lo he terminado._

_Espero que les agrade! De ser así ¡Deja un review! 3 _


End file.
